


The Two of them Lay

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Trans Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them lay on the floor of their apartment, incandescent rays of twilight filtering into the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of them Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Iryna- Ukraine   
> Matthew- Canada

The two of them lay on the floor of their apartment, incandescent rays of twilight filtering into the room. Prismatic images flashed across the television screen, some show long forgotten. The light did a scintillating dance on Matthew’s eyelashes every time he blinked, and his eyes were all the more vibrant. Iryna couldn’t help but lose herself in them.

The two of them lay in each other’s arms, a tranquil bliss having taken them over. The low hum of the fan sounded in the background and the room continued to grow dimmer with the setting sun. Nothing in the world mattered to them any more- not exams, not fear. They were fearless.

They sat up, breaking apart for just a moment so that Iryna could help Matthew out of his binder. The other was timid but Iryna peppered kisses all over his shoulders, whispering reassurances into his neck. He was handsome and wonderful and oh so kind and, of course, Iryna would love him no matter what. They leaned into each other’s touch, they tasted each other’s lips. Yes, nothing in the world mattered to them anymore- nothing except for each other.

Matthew made a point of kissing every freckle that dotted Iryna’s face. He allowed his hands to roam all across her body and telling her that she was beautiful inside and out. The sky was now dark, the whole world was silent.

**  
**The two of them lay on the floor of their apartment. Iryna held Matthew’s head in her hands, smiling down and kissing him one last time. His eyes were grinning and they both laughed, then wrapped in their blankets and fell into a sweet repose.


End file.
